Nothing, A Pucktana Fic
by xlivingonskyline
Summary: *Fic themes later based off Nothing - The Script. This is a headcanon and -up to Pot O' Gold Accurate- fanfiction of what should happen with Santana and Puck venturing onto their 'feelings'. Up to date so  startgame  Brittana and it's ending. M for later.


"Why are you even here, again?" She stared, popping one of Lays potato chips into her mouth. "You know, other than to be extremely annoying and getting all up and personal with half the food in my kitchen." He rolled his eyes, by now he was used to her being a bitch. It was almost expected. "First of all, you're doing a good job of macking on those chips and blaming it on me, Lopez." He grabbed the bag from her, ignoring the confused glare and grabbing a few before tossing it back. "Second of all, I'm doing you an act of charity, you know, since you have no friends." He plopped down on the couch, digging into the chips. She wiggled her legs out from under him, "First of all, gets up off muh' feet a'fores I shove this cheerio shoe up your jailbait tush. Second of all," She finally got out from under him and sat up, shrugging. "I have.. _friends.._"He cocked an eyebrow over at her, placing his arm across the top of the couch. "Oh yeah? Name one." She started to open her mouth and he cut in, "Brittany not counting." She shut it. Not that Brittany really counted as her friend, anyways. She was her.. girlfriend, right? After all, they were dating. Besides, it still made him right, which kind of sucked. Oh, he loved winning. She rolled her eyes, "So whatever, people can't deal with the truth." She shrugged despite the realization bothered her. "Not my damage, _not_ my problem to fix."

He leaned over, his hand sliding into the chip bag as he had one of those giant grins he always seemed to have after being 'victorious'. Santana new that look more that she'd originally liked to believe. "Well, now there's me. So two. Good job, You're finally learning what they teach in kindergarten." She sighed loudly, hoping it'd get across her utter annoyance of the topic. "Are we playing Black Ops or are you going to sit here and get on my nerves until I kicks ya' cocky ass out." Her raised his hands in defense. "Touchy, touchy, aren't we?" He didn't want her to answer, especially since it looked like the controller she was going for was about to be up one side of his head. "Okay, Black Ops it is. You're putting it in, though." She pulled her lips in a line, shaking her head before standing up. _"Lazy ass.."_ She muttered to herself, Just out of Puck's hearing. "Heard that, bitch." Well, at least she'd thought. After sliding the disc into the PS3, she sat back down with the television remote and her controller.

Skipping the beginning credits, Santana moved right to the main screen. "Glad I didn't want to read that.." Puck said, side glancing over at her with glare. She chucked a pillow at him, "Oh please, you don't have to pretend you can read around me." God, she was such a bitch. He threw it back, his aim being a little more precise so the pillow hit her in her cheerio ponytail, knocking a few strands down. "Look, you jacked my ponytail alls kinds of up." She slid the controller over at him, "Now you fix the settings while I deal with this, asshole." Both of her hands moved up to her head, one holding her hair as the other slide the hair-tie out. She ran her fingers through it, the waves loosely falling over her shoulder in a messy way. She shook her head slightly to make it comfortably adjust. Puck found himself looking at the bronze skinned Latina. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her hair like that, all messy and framing her face. Actually, thinking about it, he could. It was the last time they'd messed around. He always liked when her hair was like that, not that he'd admit it but she was kind of.. beautiful with it down. You know, in a daughter of Satan kind of way. Especially the when she'd glance down and her eyelashes would just about graze her cheeks. It kind of put him off that he'd noticed so much about her. He wasn't even aware he was staring until she spoke up. "Nuketown." He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her confused. "..What?" She almost felt self conscious the way he'd looked at her, so she turned away slightly and reach for the controller. "I want to play on _Nuketown_, hand me the controller." He did so without second thought, staring towards the tv at this point. She messed with the settings and soon enough they were at Nuketown, which happened to be a map on the game that was set in the time of 1950s American home life.

They'd been playing awhile. He was actually surprised that she was just as good as he was. They'd been playing a solid 30 minutes and the scores were an even 5-5. He was sure he was going to make the next kill though, make it a victory and rub it in her little gamer face. So, he found his way to one of the upstairs rooms of one of the houses, staring straight out the window with his gun at ready. He was sure he could just sniper her if she crossed the lot, but it turned out that she was in the downstairs of the house that _he _was in. Hell, and that made him even happier. "Come on upstairs, Lopez. Get your defeat over with." He said in a cool, smug voice. She smirked to herself, knowing her next move. "Oh? Why would I do that? I like the view so much better from down here!" She shot up through the floor, instantly killing his player. "Ha-haa. Pretty sure that means I win." He stared in disbelief for a second before tossing the controller on the ground. "You're not suppose to be able to shoot up through the floor! Cheater!" She shrugged, smirking at him like always. "Don't be such a sore loser!" He glared at her, and her playful little look made him that much more vexed at the situation. "It's alright, at least I know who could take who down in the real world." He went in forward towards her, planning on pinning her down like usual until she went all 'mercy'.

The thing was, she was going to be damned if she let him have that smug moment again tonight, so quickly darting out of his reach she tumbled to the floor. Oddly enough, he couldn't catch his gripping and soon enough he was tumbling down on top of her. "Uhnng. Puck you weigh like 300 pounds! Get off me!" She yelled, turning to meet his face. The look he had held something she'd never seen before. His eyes were dark, and stared straight into hers. That playful look he'd had a few moments earlier was gone, it was serious. She could even tell from how close they were that his breathing was deep, and slow. She felt the playful smile falling from her own, it was like in a sense she was looking at him in a whole different way. He was a man, not some boy she'd hooked up with a million times in high school. Her eyes finally drifted from his to his lips, they were slightly parted. Before she could really tell what was happening next, they crashed against hers. She thought about fighting, just for a second, before getting totally lost in the moment. Her hands gripped at the carpet as she met his intensity, and soon enough their lips were moving together, both parting before his tongue darted in and flicked against hers. She slightly caught her breath against the kiss, pressing herself up against him before realization hit her. _Brittany._

She tugged away, staring towards the kitchen. "Puck.." He didn't notice this as a sign to stop, but rather as a musing. His hand moved from her side and made it's way up her abdomen, then chest. His thumb and forefinger finding her jawline, lifting it slightly as his lips trailed along her bare neck. It made her eyes flutter back but she knew what she had to do, "Puck, My parents should be in any time." The words stopped him dead in his tracks, his face looking way more than confused. "Are you.. turning me down?" What could she really say? _'Oh hi, yes that's exactly what's happening, because I'm totally capital G - gay, and dating my best friend?' _There was no way she was ready for that kind of announcement, at least that's what she wanted to believe was her reasoning. She shrugged, "I just.. think you should leave." He moved from on top of her and she stayed sitting in the floor, staring at the carpet. He shook his head as if he wanted to confront her, he could tell she was into it as much as he was. Instead, he let her have a moment. "Well, I guess that means seeing you around then, huh?" He said a little more sharply than he meant to have.

He quickly made his way out the door to his car, sitting in the front seat. It bothered him he was so upset by this, It wasn't the first time a chick had put up the 'No' sign, but something was different about this time. He wanted answers, he couldn't believe that the girl he'd practically been with since puberty could just turn and say no to him. They hardly ever dated, but these times of being single were practically like a green light forever messed up dysfunctional relationship they had. Well, at least they were. She didn't bother moving when the door shut behind him, she stayed sitting there. Thinking about everything that had happened - thinking about the fact she didn't want to tell him to leave. What did this really mean for her? What did this mean for her _and Brittany_? She picked up the mess in the living room, finding her way to her bedroom. What she wanted to do was fall asleep and forget any of this ever happened. She was happy with Brittany, and that's all she needed to know. No distractions. With that thought, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
